Game: Behind the Mask
The latest thrilling installment of the Doctor Who Expansion, featuring Ping as the noble Sir Peter of Burgonshire and Holben as the secretive Vepsia. Meanwhile, Borusa GMs. Game 1 The Time Agency has recruited you both to travel to the planet Dagian, in the year 2107. This planet is notable because it is the first human settlement to be located outside of the Sol system. You have been assigned to gather information about the colony, as the content is strangely lacking from the Time Agency's databases. You arrive on the planet together by Vortex Manipulator (however you cannot leave until the Agency clears you to do so). The area around you is rather marshy, with a pleasant atmosphere and comfortable temperature. Milton Town, the colony in question, is visible a short distance away. Shall we? 2 I step to the side, and allow Vepsia to go forth first. "Thou may goest first, my lady. Watch thyself, there is much mud about." 3 Vepsia looks at him a little bemusedly. "Um, thanks." She carries on towards the colony. 4 Milton Town itself contains many bright white buildings - scrupulously clean, without a trace of marsh mud. As you walk up to its edge, you can see a network of paved pathways running through the colony, with people walking up and down them. They pay you no mind. However, an electric fence surrounds the colony, roughly two meters in height. '' 5 I stop a man on the path. "Pray pardon us, sir, but couldst thou direct us to the lord of thy town?" 6 Vepsia rolls her eyes and then watches. 7 ''The man you stop is rather short, with forest green clothing. He turns and peers at you from through the fence. "Eh? Who are you two, then?" 8 "We are travelling minstrels, come to play in thy town." 9 Vepsia nods with a blank face. "I'm the piper and he's the fiddler." 10 The man looks you over, an odd expression growing on his face. Finally, he says, "Right. I'll lead you to the door," and starts walking along the fence. 11 I follow him. As I walk, I attempt to strike up a conversation with the man in green. "Thy town is a splendid sight to behold. How long has it been since you first came to this world?" 12 "And are the fences to keep something in or to keep something out?" 13 To Sir Peter: "About ten years, give or take. The beginning of the terraforming process was much earlier, though. Thirty years since that. It took a while, but we're finally here." To Vepsia: "A bit of both. Partly it's to keep people from going out into the deep swamps. The last thing the Medical Division wants is to see some unlucky fellow who tripped up and got his head stuck under two feet of marsh muck. But it keeps some of the critters out, too. We introduced a bunch of species, it's part of the terraforming process. Mr. Simmons doesn't really appreciate them; they're all meat and no brains. Not too much of a difficulty, though. Here's the door." A rather unassuming door is built into the fence here. The man unlatches it, allowing you access to the smooth pavement - a welcome pleasure after the marsh. From what you can see, the path leads to a single point where all the roadways of different colors converge - presumably the center of Milton Town. 14 I enter, holding the door open for Vepsia. "Tis an admirable effort thou hath put into this town. Pray tell me, who is Mr. Simmons?" 15 "And is he the man you're taking us to?" 16 "Nah, I wouldn't worry. He's a bit peculiar, all things considered, I don't really care for him that much. He's head of the Planetary Division. Been acting rather odd the past couple of months. Blank-faced, doesn't talk a lot. Probably came down with the stomach bug that's been floating about lately. I keep telling the Socials to look into it, but they nod and forget about it. Typical of the higher-ups, they get all sorts of priviliges and what do they do in..." The man stops himself. "Sorry, I have a tendency to rant. Anything else I can help you two with?" 17 "Thou hath been most helpful. Is there an inn in town?" 18 "Somewhere where people meet." 19 "There's one, I think. A bit dingy. If you keep heading right, you'll see it at the end of the lane there." With that, the man leaves. You now have several options. To the left, there are buildings marked SOCIAL DIVISION and COLONY OFFICES. To the right, there is a sign that reads PLANETARY DIVISION ->, as well as a building further away that appears to be marked as LODGING. Straight ahead, there are more buildings, but you can't determine their purpose yet. 20 I begin towards the inn, while observing the townspeople. Do they carry themselves like average citizens, or like soldiers? 22 Do any of them have weapons? 23 Everyone you see is normal, just going about their lives like normal people. No weapons are visible. You come up to the Planetary Division building, which is rather unusual compared to the rest of the town. It is rather small and low to the ground, with no windows. There is one door. A bit beyond that, you can see the inn. 24 I stop outside the Planetary Divisions building, and turn to Vepsia. "I believe we are meant to investigate this building. Shall we enter?" 25 Category:Games Category:Doctor Who Expansion